Rebel
by Zskax
Summary: Peridot is told to 'hold down the fort' while Lapis is still adjusting to life with the Crystal Gems.


Hold down the fort they said, it'll be easy they said.

Peridot watched Lapis Lazuli from afar and thought much about her. The few things Steven had said to her about Lazuli as an explanation for her current psyche was horrifying. Yet incredibly intriguing, of course. The green gem often wondered what her Homweorld had been like before the Diamond authority were contested and challenged by Rose Quartz.

Peridot gulped and strode over to Lapis Lazuli who sat on her couch and was watching static much alike she did. A smile came across the technician's face when she got an idea. It was a good idea. ''Lazuli, do you know that if you put one of the little tapes Steven has provided us you can watch a show ?'' Her smile widened when Lazuli looked directly at her, ''It's a good show with romance and drama and battle strategies. And -'' Peridot stopped speaking mid sentence when the blue gem only turned away from her.

''I am aware.'' Lazuli finally spoke.

''It would be much more satisfying than what you're doing now...'' Peridot pushed on, not understanding why Lazuli had to make a big deal out of everything she tried to show her. Fine, she thought, hate the Earth, but don't you dare think it's because you know it. You aren't even trying to understand – to learn!

The green gem's form shook silently as stealthy rage engulfed her like a creeping camp fire did its reckless creators.

Peridot swirled on her heel and went to leave the attic, but stopped when Lazuli said, voice dryer than the desert and emotionless like someone who couldn't afford to show them. ''Do the little jumping dots remind you of anything, Peridot?''

The gem in question slightly glanced over her shoulders and skittered back to the television to watch the screen with rapt attention. ''It's just static.'' Peridot said and saw disappointment in Lazuli's eyes.

The blue gem stood up. ''No,'' she said, ''it's a warning sign that something is wrong, but no one listens. The more it stays on the less it takes for it to think this is how everything should be. Say you never saw Steven putting in a tape, would you just assume this is what the device was supposed to do and leave it?'' The sneer laced with contempt in her voice unhinged what little restraint the blue gem exhibited. Peridot watched the water gem speak and silently nodded along, the question burning inside her causing her pain.

''Lazuli,'' Peridot whispered carefully, treading on thin ice the gem before her could snap and let her fall into the freezing water bellow, ''what did this to you?''

''The War did.'' She spat the words out like poison contaminating her mind and told it to stay out. Her hands curled into fists, but her voice continued steadily, ''It took from us common gems unfit for war. It desecrated what little the civilians enjoyed. It took and it took and it only gave birth to misery.'' Peridot observed the towering gem crumble in on herself. The technician could only nod for the other to resume.

''What was...Homeworld like before the Rebellion?'' Peridot wrung her hands together and hid her gaze from Lazuli.

''Just like the television now.'' Simple words. Million thoughts swirling, eating, absolving – plaguing. Lazuli ran a gentle hand across it and added, as if an afterthought this was, ''We were all compliant and liked it. Nobody knew better, but everyone understood war would taint us. Would warp us all.'' Cold eyes bore into her and Peridot took a step back quickly, inciting a frown to grace Lazuli's haggard face. ''Does Homeworld know of civilians anymore?''

Peridot's throat went dry, her insides burned, her gem buzzed, and her lips moved to form a shaky, but true ''No.'' Lazuli mouthed 'see' at her and Peridot understood the false apathy thrust in front of seething hatred, ''Everyone has a role in the military. We are a militant race, after all.'' The technician finished.

''The Diamond Authority saw what happened when they relaxed their guard and Yellow Diamond specifically called for a reform,'' Lazuli spoke and raised her hands in the air, ''and no gem is allowed freedom. We are all tied to war now. Every single one of us. Be the victim be the soldier be the oppressor,'' her hands shook, ''just be of use...'' Tears sprang in her eyes and slid down gently.

''We had rights before. Actual rights that protected us.'' Lazuli's world died when those words fled from her mind, finally accepting what had happened.

''Homeworld always destroyed other worlds,'' countered Peridot, finding strength to speak. ''the main difference now being that they're destroying themselves too. The Crystal Gems know this and they're fighting against it.''

''The Crystal Gems,'' breathed Lazuli, ''are the same as Homeworld.''

''THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!'' Peridot shouted and clenched her fists her eyes blazing behind the visor.

''They brought war to our doorstep, they forced civilians to die, they made everything go wrong!'

Peridot shook her head. ''They said 'no' to the Diamond Authority and –''

''LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!'' Lapis Lazuli screamed openly, forcing Peridot to remember the cluster and its pained moans. She shuddered and then shook her head, determined to do the right thing.

''They were the first of many, Lazuli. More will rebel.'' Peridot's hungry eyes winded at the possibilities, ''We will change the way Homeworld thinks and help it heal!''

''Nobody will, ''The water gem said coolly, ''rebel against them.''

 _''I rebelled.''_

Peridot recalled the way she treated Lazuli, with disrespect and indifference, as if dealing with a mere object instead of a person. It was how she was told to act and so she did. If someone as horrible as her could understand the beauty of freedom and appreciate it anyone could.

''Yes,'' Lapis Lazuli drawled out, ''you did.'' Hope, perhaps, flooded into her form because a smile blossomed on her face and Peridot in turn, too, smiled.


End file.
